fans_of_prince_amine_shailfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Amine Shail (Made By Fans)
Mohammed Amine Shail Born January 18, 1986, in Casablanca Morocco and he's Jewish muslim Better known by his stage name''' Djaminefunk and '''Prince amine shail '''but he used his last as '''Prince Amines Biography Mohammed amine shail in 1998 He come as a pro songwriter also in 1999 he did his first single called First Step One year later He Become the best beat-maker in Street Life Until now he still working in his first solo album, He's also A Film Director, Producer, Rapper, Actor, Dancer, Writer, Screenwriter Early life Mohammed Amine Shail Aka Prince Amine Shail was born in 1986 in Casablanca, Morocco, He was first Of all A Soccer Player but after 1995 He found himself in the world of dance and music especially Hip Hop, Rap And R&B, Rock Two years later exactly 1997 Prince Amine Shail, He came up with an idea about writing His own songs in Arabic And English using dictionary, He made that idea on paper and start writing, in 1999 He rec his first single in old school way (Linear Record) He called it First Step, After He complete his first step He moved forward to the next step which is (Making His Own Beats), Mohammed Amine succeeded to made his dream to reality by making His first original music exactly in summer of 2000 but after 4 years of experience, He invent His own style of beat-making He called it AFRX STYLE, During that time Mohammed Amine Shail He worked for the first time in His life in the summer of 2004 and He did received His 2 CDJ1000 MK2 with full package and He spend the whole year working and practicing on Djing, Mohammed Amine Aka Djaminefunk drop His first Mixtape in 2005 under the name of Casablanca Remix and he release later in 2007 a new Mixtape named I'M Back- Limited Live Version, The same year after he discover the world of audio-sounds, He decide to do the same with the visual way by moving to the school of audio visual, After He did finished his studies, in 2012 He direct his first documentary film called it Water under scope with Arabic Version included, Mohammed Amine Shail said that from the beginning he started from nothing on his own with no help at all and He will moving forward to achieve everything in his life. Labels | 2012–Present || The Shail Viproduction || Film And Music Production |- | 1999–Present || Afrx Records || Record Production |- | 1999 - 2012 || Afrx Viproduction || Music Production Style Prince Amine Shail after He learned very well from the best beat-makers and producers around the world like Dr.Dre, Scott Storch, Swizz Beatz, Timbaland, The Alchemist, The Neptunes''' Prince Amine Shail''' Invent his own style of beat-making He called it AFRX STYLE and style of his flow is Straight Forward Future Projects Prince Amine Shail still working on his future projects, he said that he will drop his first Mixtape & Album As Rapper & Producer, Prince Amine Shail said also He took his time on work and that is the only way for him to reveal His Level both-ways in his music & His lyrics as well, He is also working as screenwriter for his own upcoming work that He will direct later as a film director Occupation(s) *Dj *Actor *Writer *Rapper *Dancer *Lyricist *Musician *Producer *Beatmaker *Filmmaker *Screenwriter *Film Director *Film Producer *Music Producer Discography *Single | 2013 || Prince Amines - Don't Hate (Freestyle Live) || Single |- | 2006 || Prince Amines feat Char - 3and 3rab || Single |- | 1999 || Prince Amines - First Step || Single *Mixtape | 2007 || Djaminefunk - I'm Back || Mixtape (Mix album) |- | 2005 || Djaminefunk - Casablanca remix || Mixtape (Mix album) Filmography | 2012 || Water Under Scope || Documentary Film References http://www.factcase.com/bio/prince-amine-shail.html http://www.mtv.com/artists/prince-amines/biography/ http://wiki.answers.com/Q/Who_is_the_first_music_maker_and_producer_in_morocco https://www.facebook.com/pages/Fans_Of_Prince_amine_shail/252755341539306 http://www.scribd.com/doc/186886501/Prince-Amine-Shail-Shorter-Story-Ever https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Fans_Of_Prince_Amine_Shail/sandbox https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Prince_Amine_Shail_%28Made_By_Fans%29/sandbox http://rapgenius.com/artists/Prince-amine-shail http://rapgenius.com/artists/Prince-amines http://rapgenius.com/artists/Djaminefunk http://www.pack6.us/prince-amine-shail-65595 Social links Prince Amine Shail On Facebook Prince Amine Shail {As Rapper} (Prince Amines) On Twitter Prince Amine Shail {As Dj} (Djaminefunk) On Twitter External links Official Fansite : http://fans-of-prince-amine-shail.1er.us/ Official Skyrock : http://djaminefunk.skyrock.com Official Reverbnation : https://www.reverbnation.com/Princeamines Official Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/artist.amine.shail Official Soundcloud : https://soundcloud.com/Prince-amines/ Official On Twitter : https://twitter.com/PrinceAmines Official YouTube : http://www.youtube.com/Princeamines Official On MTV : http://www.mtv.com/artists/prince-amines/biography/ Other links https://www.facebook.com/pages/Fans_Of_Prince_amine_shail/252755341539306 https://www.facebook.com/PrinceAmines https://www.facebook.com/Prince.amine.shail Wiki links The Shail Viproduction On Wikia Prince Amines (Prince Amine Shail) On Wikia Toolkit *Avid Protools *Avid Sibelius *Ableton Live *Logic Pro x *Image Line *Open Labs *MPC 4000 *MPC 5000 *Final Draft *Reason *Cubase *Celtx Music